How the Heart Breaks
by Fairytailanna
Summary: Lucy is gone, and Natsu's heart is in pieces. He's drunk, and jobless. He lives off government money, and wastes it on pain meds and alcohol. He tried to save her. All there is left is him, and the memories they share... or is it? Nalu pairing and others Trigger warning and adult themes
1. His Pain

He had a blistering headache. He felt the deep pounding in his head as he opened his eyes to the light of early morning. The light was bright, making the man squint into the room. He was in his bed, naked and covered by barely any sheets. His fucking headache? Natsu could feel it pounding in his skull like a jackhammer. It was hurting to think. He felt a light tug of his hair to see Happy, his cat, eating away at his hair to wake him up and tell him he was hungry for breakfast. Natsu did not want to get up. If he got up, he would have to face reality again, and he really didn't want to do that. Before he could fall back asleep he heard shuffling in the kitchen. It almost made him want to see if it was her, but he knew it wasn't, so he let his eyes slip shut. That was enough for Happy to meow rather loudly, alerting the other person in the house that the cat was there. The shuffling stopped, and for a few minutes it was quiet. Then he heard the front door shut.

Lazily Natsu opened his bloodshot eyes, looking around the room. His clothing was scattered on the floor messily, almost as if being thrown off. He knew what that meant.

A hook up.

He most likely had hooked up with some woman at a bar while he was drunk and high. It wasn't the first time this happened. More like the twentieth. Ever since she left him, it was like this. He was never the same man. Happy pawed his cheek to tell him to get up. Taking his time he pushed himself up and out of bed. His dick was hanging limply, as he didn't have morning wood. It swung heavily between his legs as he walked to the kitchen. He grabbed Happy's food bowl and put a raw fish from his fridge into the cat's bowl. Happy ran up behind him and chowed down on his breakfast. Natsu pet the small cat's head before he grabbed a bottle of jack and popped the lid off. He chugged the liquor down, letting it burn in his throat before throwing the bottle at the wall. He felt livid.

Natsu went to his bedroom and pulled on his boxers, a pair of jeans and a red hoodie. His pink hair sagged down to his shoulders as he hadn't cut it in a year. He went into the bathroom to take a piss. When he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror. His complexion looked terrible. Bags where under his eyes and he quickly ran some water over his face. He smiled at himself, hoping to ease the pain in his heart. It didn't work. He quickly strode to the door and outside into the street. He didn't wanna look at his crap apartment anymore. It was small, trashed, and in a dingy apartment complex inside the city. Taking out his phone he walked towards the boulevard and turned it on. Messages popped up from different people: Gray, Lisanna, Igneel and Unknown. He wanted to disregard it, but... when it came to family he always responded. Since Gray texted first, he went to that message.

Stripper: Hey Natsu, you forgot your stuff at the bar. I was told to keep it for you by Lisanna. You wanna come over to get it, or for me to give it to your dad?

Natsu read over the text twice. He forgot his... stuff? He had his phone, and his wa- fuck. He didn't have his wallet, or his ID for work. He must have left it when he went with that girl.

Natsu: Give it to my pops. I'm seeing him for dinner tonight.

He dragged over his other text from Lisanna, stating she gave his stuff to Gray. Natsu read over his fathers message. It was reminding him that a family dinner was that night with Igneel, Grandeeny, Wendy, Zeref and Mavis. Wendy was his little sister, and Zeref is his older brother. All of them where adopted when they were young by their parents. Mavis is Zeref's wife. Before Natsu could delete the unknown number from his phone he looked it over.

Unknown: Hello, I'm not sure if this is the right number but I was wondering if this was Natsu?

He furrowed his eyebrows. Who was this?

Natsu: This is Natsu. Who is this?

He waited for a minute before the phone buzzed.

Unknown: Oh thank god this is the right number. It's Lucy.

Natsu almost choked. This... this wasn't real. He remembered the last time he ever saw or heard from her.

It was late October and Natsu and Lucy were standing in a large shopping area. Natsu was glancing around, a happy smile on his face as he put groceries into their cart. Lucy was frowning, her arm wrapped around her stomach. She was looking around, something sickening her to the core. Natsu didn't want to ask her what was wrong. She was his best friend, and he trusted she would tell him in due time. They didn't live together, but they always went shopping for groceries together. It was their last year of high school. Natsu loved Lucy. He would never admit it, but he would always watch over her. He didn't think she had feelings for him, so whenever they were together he would do everything in his power to make her happy. He never thought he would love another girl.

"Natsu... I feel like someone's watching us..." Lucy murmured. She was looking at a man behind them, his hands in his coat pockets. He looked familiar to her, but she couldn't put a finger on whom. Natsu laughed.

"They're probably watchin' you. Ya look really good today" Natsu blurted as his cheeks erupted in a blush. She blushed as well and looked away. Natsu loved making her blush, whenever he got the chance. It was like a game to him. He loved seeing his girl blush a thousand shades of red.

'His'girl?

Not yet, but someday.

"Luce I'll be right back. I'm gonna get my meds from the pharmacy" he hollered as he run away. Natsu was on meds for his mental illness. He had bi polar disorder, which he was diagnosed with at fifteen. His rage was never really in check, as neither was his emotions. As long as he was on the meds he was good, along with going to therapy. His life was pretty good. It was genetic. He also had autism, but he would never tell a soul that. That was his little secret.

Before he could get to the counter he heard screams. He watched as his best friend was pulled from the aisle with a gun against her head. She was screaming loudly as the man in the coat dragged her. Natsu didn't even stop to think. He let his emotions get the best of him as he ran up to the man and screamed at him to let her go. His roars where neglected as she was pulled from the store. A car was speeding up towards them. Natsu grabbed onto Lucy and pulled her back, earning her freedom to kick him in the nuts. The man was resilient, pointing his gun. It fired and Natsu fell back onto the floor. He felt blood roaring in his ears as blood pumped through his body. Air was escaping him, and his vision was dark and blurry. People where on their knees next to him, shouting words he could not hear. Suddenly it was all black, and he remembered nothing after that.

He awoke in a hospital bed, the horrid smell of antiseptic in his nose. He recalls the nurses and doctors asking him questions, but the only thought in his mind was "Where's Lucy?"

Nobody would give him the answer until Igneel and his mother Grandeeny came in. They hugged him and kissed him, telling him he was so brave and that he was a hero. His question was finally answered as his mother held tears in her eyes.

"She's gone"

Thoughts raced in head as he remembered it all. The pain he felt, the anguish that never went away. The way the Heartfilia's hugged him and told him he would forever be in their prayers and thoughts as he slipped into unconsciousness. After his last year of high school he never went to college and got a job as a personal trainer at the gym. It didn't last long though as he became drunk, and addicted to pain medicine. He stopped therapy after he moved out of his parents' house and stopped taking his meds, which lead him to getting fired. The only reason he still had an apartment was because he was on government funding for his disabilities. It was not enough money to give him what he needed, so the money he got doing small jobs was wasted on alcohol. And he still was.

Natsu almost slammed into the wall as he became dizzy. The police had told him she was dead. DEAD!

Natsu: Who the fuck are you? Lucy is fucking dead!

He didn't wait to erase the number as he slammed his phone shut. Tears were pooling in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't take much more. He went straight back into his apartment and slammed the door shut, locking it. He took out a few pain pills and popped them in his mouth, before grabbing his last bottle of whiskey and gulping it down. Happy bumped his head against Natsu's leg in comfort. He didn't have the energy to pet the cat as his vision became hazy.

He passed out in seconds.

He heard slamming on his door as his eyes opened up. He felt nauseous, not wanting to get up.

"Natsu Dragneel I swear if you don't open the door now I'm calling the police" he heard his brother say through the door. Natsu groaned and went to go get it. He felt stickiness in his ear and from his nose, so he wiped it on his hoodie. He opened the door to see his livid brother on the other side.

"Zeref..." Natsu mumbled, blinking tiredly at the man. Zeref was dressed up for an occasion, but Natsu couldn't remember why. He didn't question why his brother was there, since Zeref sometimes came over to check on him. His brothers face dropped at the sight of Natsu. The heavy bags under his eyes, the boney structure, bloodshot eyes... and blood stains under his nose and from his ear.

"Did you get into another fight again?" Zeref queried. He was concerned. Natsu looked worse than he did two days ago. The man shook his head and pushed his brother out of the way to get into the hall. He slammed the door shut and started walking outside. He saw Mavis in the car, along with their eight year old son Laracade. Mavis looked over at him worriedly as Laracade slept in the back. Natsu hadn't realized the sun had gone down, and that it was utterly darker than shit outside. Natsu opened his phone.

11:58pm

He had missed dinner with the family. He looked at Zeref with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. Somebody sent a text and it bugged me" Natsu uttered as his brother stayed silent.

"You could have at least called to tell mom and dad you weren't coming. Mom cried throughout dinner" Zeref replied with edge in his voice. Natsu looked away, ashamed of himself. He never wanted to hurt him parents. His head was burning again, and he was beginning to fall over. Zeref caught him and locked Natsu's door before helping him to the car.

"I'm taking you to mom and dads" he said shortly, getting into the driver's seat. Natsu was in the back next to his sleeping nephew. Zeref begun calling up their dad as Mavis looked in back of her to see Natsu staring at his hands. You could see the bullet scar on his forehead that entered his brain. He was so lucky to have survived. It was a miracle, and she and the rest of their family would always be thankful. She turned back to the front as she heard Zeref finishing his call.

"Yeah dad, no I don't think so. Tell mom to set up the extra bedroom. I don't think he'll be able to go home tonight. Love you. Bye" Zeref said as he hung up. He looked at Mavis and then pulled out of the parking lot. They drove about a mile before Natsu's phone started buzzing, and his ringtone began.

Chirping was heard throughout the car as the phone went off. Natsu did nothing to stop it.

"Natsu, how about you answer it. It might be one of your friends" Mavis said casually, smiling warmly at him. His frown grew deeper as he hit the end call button. Boy, did he look awful.

Natsu was trying hard not to be anxious. He needed some whiskey, and he needed it BAD. He knew his brother didn't drink, so he wouldn't have any leftover beers in the back. He would have to wait till he got to his parents' house. They always had vodka.

He felt the need grow, and all he could think about was the burning liquid. He felt odd. Usually the urge wasn't that strong. He never saw himself as a drunk. He was a... social drinker, but not an alcoholic. The denial was eating him alive, but he didn't want to admit to himself the problem. He'd die drinking.

They pulled up to the Dragneel residence, Wendy already rushing out the door with Igneel. Igneel helped Natsu out of the car while Wendy took Laracade and put him in one of the guest bedrooms, which used to be Zeref's room. Mavis followed her as Zeref grabbed Natsu's side for him to lean on. The two men carried the 120 lb. man into the house and placed him on the couch. He was knocked out the minute his head hit the pillow. Natsu's phone started buzzing again, and Zeref grabbed it and picked it up. As much as he knew he shouldn't go through his brother's phone he had too. It was an unknown number, so Zeref answered.

"Natsu? Natsu I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you, but I need your help. Please, I'm begging of you! Do you still live with your parents? I'll come over and-"

"Um ms. whom might this be?"

"Oh.. oh god. Did I get the wrong number? This is Natsu Dragneel's phone right?"

"Yes, it is. This is his older brother Zeref. Can I ask again who this might be?"

"Zeref? Oh thank god! Yes, my name is- Ahhhh! Bumf! Who the fuck are you talking to?! Nobody... oh god why are you here? SHUT UP! Boomf! AHHH!" The line went dead after that, giving Zeref chills. Who was she, and why did she want to his brother? Why did she sound familiar? He could only imagine what was happening.

"Zeref, who was that?" Grandeeny asked. She had horror on her face. Zeref hadn't realized the call was on speaker. Natsu's eyes where opened, a distant look on his face.

"Natsu do you know who was calling?" Zeref inquired. Natsu shook his head slowly.

"Zeref, I'm going to call the police. They'll track the phone to the caller" Igneel said as he dialed up on the home phone. Natsu's eyes where shutting again, and unconsciousness took over.

It was days since that call was sent out, and the phone was tracked to a burner. The police could do nothing but question Natsu, but he was too out of it to b cooperative. He was back at home, drinking away the pain. They had left him alone to wallow. Despite his best efforts he was becoming sick. It wasn't fair.

Then again, when was life ever fair?

He decided to go out that morning. Take a walk. It would give him some fresh air. He walked down the boulevard, and past the gas station. There was a park... nearby. At least he thought. He was walking there when he heard a familiar voice coming from inside the gas station. A car was parked right outside and he could see inside a sleeping baby. It looked like a little girl, but he wasn't sure as the baby was wearing only a diaper. There was nothing else in the car. He kept looking at the baby until he heard the gas station employee lead her out. He looked up and his breath hitched in his throat. Blonde hair was dirty and choppy, but it was in a messy braid. Her brown eyes had bags under then, and her pale cheek was bruised. Her body was thin, oh so thin, and was covered with a thin dress. It was winter; to wear that in this part of the country could mean hypo thermia. He almost choked as her eyes landed on his. They were pricked with tears.

"Natsu!" she cried as she ran over to him and hugged him. He wanted to push her off, and pinch himself awake. This was his worst nightmare, and his best dream.

"L-lucy" he mumbled and wrapped his arms around her. For one minute, he'd believe this is real. All those years of grief would be nothing. He had her in his arms. That's all that mattered in that moment. They stood like that for minutes until a car honked loudly at them, and she tore away from him and pulled him out of the street. Her hand was on his cheek, rubbing the once tanned skin with the pad of her thumb.

"I'm so sorry Natsu. He got me, and this other girl. He set her on fire and pushed the car into the river after she pissed on his cars floor. I-I was kept and he forced me to marry him. I ran away. I'm here now, I was looking for you" she whispered gently, smiling through her tears. She waited for him to respond, only left with nothing. Her smile faltered. Finally he had the courage to speak up.

"You-you're alive"


	2. Accusations and Breakdowns

5/29/17

Hello my lovely readers! I have redone this chapter since some of it was rushed and didn't make much sense. It's been edited and some parts have been deleted, some have been replaced. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember to favorite, follow and review! Please check out my other stories as well.

Hiro Mashima owns the characters, I own the damn plot!

Here's a sketch I did of Natsu's character in this story: art/Natsu-Dragneel-Au-682636662

"Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one." ― Albert Einstein

Aimi~Sato

* * *

5/30/17

Hello everyone I was thinking about starting up a Gratsu fanfiction sometime soon. If you like the idea PM me or put it in the review for this story. Thanks!

Aimi Sato

* * *

"You're alive?"

Natsu's eyes bored into the cocoa orbs leaking fresh tears down her bruised cheeks. His face was pale and he felt like an elephant sat on his chest, the air in his chest vanquished by the woman in front of him. She pushed back a strand of hair and smiled brokenly at him. Parting her lips to speak Natsu blinked back blurriness in his eyes.

"Y-yes, I'm here. I'm here. I-I-" her sentence was caught off though by the sound of the toddler in the car wailing for her mother. Lucy glanced over and tugged the car door open. Natsu watched cautiously as she pulled the child from the seat. The small child's fawn coloured locks were matted and stringy, going down to her ribs where he could see lacerations. The baby's mahogany eyes looked exactly like Lucy's, indicating it was her's. Lucy cradled the baby in one arm. Natsu felt a burning sensation in his throat as his lips began to dry. Licking over the brittle skin he shuddered and stumbled back.

This can't be real. It has to be a dream...

Lucy, confused, shot a questioning look at Natsu as he began retreating. His lungs felt on fire as his head pounded with each beat of his marred heart.

"Natsu?" She asked, placing her hand on his larger one. He froze in place at the gesture. Her hand was so soft and petite, just like Lucy's hand felt. He relaxed slightly and parted his blistered lips to speak.

"You're dead" he whispers as he squeezes her left hand. She shakes her head in negative affirmation and steps closer to him. His breathing quickened as she grasps him in a hug. Natsu stood there frozen as he feels her tears leak into his white low v neck t shirt. Warily he wrapped his arms around her and the pint-sized infant. The rug rat quieting her whimpering. Lucy looked up at him, her eyes filled with joyous droplets running down her pinched face.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Lucy gushed as she pulled away. Natsu's arms came down to his sides, his gazing orbs staring straight ahead.

* * *

"She can't be dead! She… she just can't be. That's not her!" he hollers at his father. She couldn't be, she just couldn't be dead. It had to be somebody else. They were mistaken. Grandeeney held his shaking body as he caterwauled in his bed, fighting her tightened grip.

"Lucy is NOT dead"

I..I love her.

* * *

For two years he didn't believe she was dead, until they finally showed him her necklace that was at the bottom of the car in the river where the burned body the police found years ago. He had bought her that necklace for her birthday that year. It wasn't worth much, maybe $40 at the most, but she wore it everyday rather than all her other jewelry that was worth thousands of dollars a piece. When that was shown to him, he cracked completely. He finally believed she was dead, and it only made his grief worse.

Now, looking at what was his best friend, malnourished, ghostly pale, blonde hair cut in an unnatural position with a long bare dress covering her, he almost wanted her to be dead. She didn't deserve the life she had been living. She didn't deserve the way she looked.

For the first time since Lucy went missing, he wanted her to be dead.

The fair coloured woman, sensing some distress, positioned her bony hand on his once tanned cheek. Instead of the gesture being comforting to him, his pupils dilated as he began to become aggravated.

"Lucy is fuckin' dead. She died in a fire" he voiced in a weak utterance. The blonde shook her head again.

"I'm alive. Natsu, I'm alive. I'm right here, with you" she repeats hesitantly. His eyes bore into hers as his rage begins to rise.

"Lucy is dead" he insisted, reality slipping away from him more and more as his focus ebbed. Soon the woman in front of him looked less like Lucy, and more like a demented angel. Taking a step back he grits his teeth as his eyelids flutter.

Disturbed, Lucy began to put the infant in the car. Realizing his current state she could see the heavy bags under his glaucous eyes which looked sore. His clothing was grimy and he smelled of perspire and rum. The way he behaved told her he'd been off his meds for a while. Gulping Lucy took a step forward and takes his hands. All movement and sound stopped as he locked his eyes on her hands. Before she knew it he ripped his hands away and with a disturbed look on his face.

"Get away from me! Get the fuck away from me! She's dead and you're fuckin' playing a joke!" He screeched, causing the people around the street to stare. His hand raised into a fist as he gnashed his teeth together in a livid manner. He hit the front of her car with his mitt and the lift became mangled.

A passerbyer shrieked and alerted security from across the street. The police officer sprinted across the street from the strip mall and over to Lucy and Natsu. Natsu was screaming as his fist beat against the car's lift. The officer grabbed onto his wrists making the man more provoked than before.

"Sir, sir I need you to calm down" the officer said as Natsu continued to trash around in the officers grip.

"She's dead! She's dead!" he continued to cry out as the officer tried to restrain him. Lucy looked on in horror at the wrestling male. As Natsu continued to struggle bystanders began watching the appalling sight.

Without another choice the officer tased Natsu in his spinal column. Unbeknownst to the officer it triggered a reaction in his body.

Natsu fell atop the cars lift as his arms were thrust behind his back. Finally his fight passed as he felt tremors take over his body.

"Ma'am what happened?" the officer asked as Lucy reacted to the gruesome scene in front of her. Terrified Lucy mumbled incoherently making the officer think the worst. "Ma'am are you okay?" he asked as he let his sight drift off the suspect.

"Y-yes… what did you do to him?" she asked as her voice trembled. Onlookers began to spread out and began going on with their everyday life.

"I tased him. He was aggravated and seemed to be assaulting you and destroying your property" the officer replied as he began to cuff the trembling Natsu.

"Officer can you please release him, it's a misunderstanding" Lucy susserated. Questioningly the officer looked at the girl. She was malnourished, beaten, and thinly dressed. He could only assume that domestic abuse was the situation.

"Don't worry Ms., he can't hurt you anymore. We can have you record the events leading up to this and he won't touch you anymore" the officer affirmed as he began to drag the fumbling body of Natsu away.

"Mister please, you have it all wrong! It's a misunderstanding. He has mental illness. He didn't mean any harm" Lucy assured the officer. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Ma'am he's clearly beaten and assaulted you, and has also caused a public disturbance. It's also clear by the stench of him he is intoxicated" the security officer explained as he dragged Natsu into another officer's car. It was a female officer, and she looked grimly at Lucy. Disgusted she hopped out of the car and forced Natsu's head up as his pink locks were tugged on. He groaned, which was reputed by a kick to the knee. He unconsciously slumped back as his body began to still.

"Let me talk with the girl while you drive him over to the station" the female officer asserted as the male closed the door on Natsu's side.

"Please Ms, it's a huge misunderstanding. I haven't seen him in years and he was having a episode" Lucy pleaded as the male officer hopped into the car.

"Ma'am, it's clear you were assaulted by him. I need a statement from you so that we can lock him up" the female officer stated as she got out her clipboard. Peering back at Lucy she recognized something out of the corner of her eye.

"Ma'am, can I ask what your name is?" the female officer asked as the male officer drove off with her best friend.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. I was kidnapped four… five years ago. I-I left with my daughter. The guy you arrested was my best friend. His name is Natsu Dragneel. He was shot trying to save me. Please, you have to release him. He's not well. I think I made him scared. Please…" Lucy pleaded desperately to the female police officer. Recognizing the names immediately she took out her walkie talkie.

"Hello this is officer Mikazuchi I have a kidnapping victim perceived dead along with a young child she claims is her daughter. They arrived and was met by Natsu Dragneel who had rampaging episode. He is headed to station 124 right now, if you could please send social services out to that station and meet us there. Please let the Heartfilia and Dragneel family know and release Mister Dragneel at once" the female officer reported to her fellow officers.

"Miss Heartfilia, i'm officer Kagura Mikazuchi. I was one of the new officers when your case was out. Is this your car?" officer Mikazuchi asks Lucy. She nods reluctantly at the car.

"Do you mind driving down to the station?" Kagura asks. Lucy nods and gets into the rickety car her "husband" owned. The officer climbed into the passenger seat and was met with an equally beaten baby in the backseat.

* * *

Ten minutes before the female officer and presumed dead Heartfilia reached the station.

* * *

The male officer drove the young man to the station, the pinkette still unconscious and unsettlingly motionless. The officer looked back a couple of times, noticing the static body of the gent. The sirens were blaring in his ears so he was unsure if the man was breathing. Speeding up more the male officer drove faster to the station. Natsu's body was slumped and his skin began turning blue. His muscles quivered and his tongue was bitten between his teeth. Unsure of what to to he called on the line.

"Hello this is officer Vastia and I have a suspect in the backseat that's turned blue and stopped breathing. His body also seems to be contracting slightly" the male officer commented over the radio.

"Hello officer Vastia this is Sergeant. Jura. Where is your location?"

"33 and Strawberry"

"Stop the car and preform CPR. We are sending paramedics your way" Srg. Jura says as the line goes dead. Officer Vastia stopped the car on on the street and hopped out of the vehicle. He opened the car door where Natsu was seated and dragged him onto the ground below. He searched for a pulse before beginning to pump his chest.

"Is anyone a doctor?!" The copper shouts out to the people across the street. None of them step forward and instead gather around to watch.

"Oh my god that's Natsu Dragneel!" one of the girls in the group says as she takes a photo of officer Vastia performing CPR. Recognizing the name he ripped the shirt open and looked for a tag. He quickly searched and found Natsu's medical tag in his pocket.

"Shit. Shit shit shit" Vastia says as he continues pumping Natsu's chest.

"Stay with me Natsu" Vastia says as he breathes air into Natsu's chest. By now his muscles have stopped retracting and he had gone completely lax, and his lips and fingers turning a darker blue. The tattoo over Natsu's scarred chest read END in artistic calligraphy with a black inked dragons going down his torso. Vastia recognized it fast and began panicking. It was his brother's best friend. Jura was sure to call his brother out to the scene.

For his brother's sake he covered the young man's chest up and put his winter lid on the twenty two year old's head covering up his wildly pink hair.

Sirens could be heard in the distance besides his own and the patroler quickly waved down the ambulance. A black haired paramedic leaped out of the vehicle along with a platinum haired girl officer Vastia didn't quite know.

"Lyon, who is this?" the black haired paramedic said as he kneeled on the ground checking Natsu for a pulse.

"A young man I picked up who was causing public disturbance and is suspected of abusing a young woman around twenty one years old. He is thought to be in his early twenties and is intoxicated" Vastia briefly explained as the paramedic started chest compressions. The woman paramedic had a stretcher and other equipment pulled out.

The female officer began doing a small exam as they bagged the young man onto the stretcher.

"Does he have any id?" the paramedic asks as he loads Natsu up onto the truck. Officer Lyon Vastia nodded. He handed the medical ID over to the paramedic.

"It's Natsu, Gray" Lyon replies in a hushed tone. The paramedics eyes widen as he looks at the tag.

Natsu Dragneel

D.o.b 6/20/1994

Disabled

Mentally Ill

Allergies Penicillin (any class)

Diabetic

Epileplic

Call 866-740-4531 or 911

Breathing in deeply the paramedic known as Gray locks the truck's doors with a nod. Natsu was still handcuffed and would require a police officer in his room at all times. Starting up the ambulance the female paramedic drove forth, leaving officer Vastia alone with his car. The officer opened his car door and slid in, driving off to the hospital while putting a message out to the station.

His only reply was a message stating Natsu was free to go.

* * *

At the station, twenty minutes later.

* * *

Lucy was sitting with a social worker and her daughter while cops investigated the young woman. Her father came in and identified her as Lucy Heartfilia, hugging his daughter as he wept with joy. It was unbeknownst to the reunited Heartfilia's that Natsu's family was freaking out in the other room.

"Where is my brother?!" Zeref bellows to one of the cops on duty. It was a young female officer who looked brand new and overwhelmed.

"Sir, we are not sure at this moment. Officer Vastia did not come back with him, and we think he's been transported to a different station" the young girl explained once more. Pissed off Zeref flipped her the bird and turned towards his father.

"Dad, you're a lawyer. Can't you fucking get them to locate him or something?" Zeref seethed through his teeth.

"Zeref, we have to wait for about and hour. If push comes to shove I can bring up a lawsuit against the police, but I can't do anything at the moment" Igneel implied as he sat back in his chair. Wendy and Larcade were still at school and Mavis was at home making dinner. Grandeeney was with the social worker trying to get information about what was going on.

"Why was he even arrested?!" Zeref sighs as he sits in his chair. He was supposed to be at work making business deals with his fucking associates. Not in a police station wondering where the hell was his little brother.

"He was accused of assaulting a woman and caused a public disturbance" the female officer repeated.

"Natsu doesn't assault women. Who do they say was even assaulted?!" Zeref asked. The woman shook her head.

"I can't give you that information. However the abuse and assault charges are dropped" the girl answered as she sat at her table with coffee. Suddenly Grandeeney stepped in with tears dripping down her face.

"Honey what's wrong?" Igneel asked as she walked over to him.

"I saw the Heartfilia's in the other room with the social worker. Lucy Heartfilia is alive!" she cries out happily. "Natsu will be so happy!"

"Lucy's alive?!" Zeref inquired, astonished. Lucy Heartfilia was his brother's best friend, and his crush. He tried to save her life when he was 17 and ended up shot in the head and chest. It was a miracle he survived. He went downhill though when he found out about Lucy's dead body turning up. It was why he was the way he was now.

Just then officer Mikazuchi walked in. Her face was grim.

"We have some news to tell you"

* * *

Hello! I just want to tell you the number I put is not an actual phone number. It is the "I am Groot" number because I don't want to block out the number but I don't want to put somebody else's number on their. That would be creepy. Anyway I wonder what will happen to Natsu? Is he okay? And what is the news Kagura gives to the Dragneel family?

Find out in the next chapter: I'm Sorry


End file.
